Une glace en été
by Ushiox
Summary: Quand Aomine saute sur Kagami incité par une simple glace pour soulager l'afflux de chaleur. Possibilité de suite.


Simple texte à prendre à la légère, écrit sur un coup de tête. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

* * *

Kagami Taïga et Aomine Daiki étaient rivaux. Rivaux. Cela pouvait aller jusqu'à une simple amitié, mais pas plus loin. Rivaux. Amis. Bons potes. Alors pourquoi, Aomine, voulait que Kagami soit complètement à lui ?

Après la défaite de la panthère et de ses coéquipiers face à Seirin, les deux as des équipes ont commencé à se fréquenter. Après s'être battus, Aomine avait ressenti une chose disparue depuis bien longtemps : L'excitation. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait, enfin, arriver à la cheville de sa magnifique personne. Ils s'étaient souvent rencontrés sur un terrain, en se faisant un one-on-one. Apprenant naturellement à se découvrir, les deux hommes furent étonnés de ne pas trouver quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable. Le bleuté passait souvent des journées entières chez le rouge, estimant que c'était plus tranquille que chez lui, et qu'ainsi, il pouvait profiter pleinement du basket avec son ami, pour ensuite finir assis sur le canapé, à manger les bons plats que lui faisait Kagami.

Mais il ne se passait rien de plus.

Pourtant, Aomine se sentait étrange. Habituellement, quand il voyait son ami sortir de la douche avec une simple serviette autour de la taille, il ne faisait rien. Mais depuis quelques jours, il se surprit lui-même à suivre la course enivrante des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long de ses muscles saillants. Passant par ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux, et allant se perdre à un endroit bien précis... Rien qu'en repensant à cette scène, il sentit des picotements dans son ventre.

Lorsque Kagami voyait Himuro, le scoreur bouillonnait. Il le détestait. Savoir que Kagami était capable de sourire de cette manière à une autre personne que lui, le mettait hors de lui. Sa jalousie inexpliquée le dévorait littéralement.

Il ne supportait tout bonnement pas que quelqu'un s'approche de son Kagami. Et l'autre était trop idiot pour remarquer cela.

Le rouge prenait possession de son esprit. Il rythmait ses actions. Aomine n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son esprit. Et c'est pourquoi, assis aux côtés du garçon dans son immense canapé, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes en vue de la chaleur qui étouffait la ville depuis quelques jours déjà, le voyant manger, ou plutôt lécher sa glace d'une manière si obscène, l'autre homme perdait la tête.

Transpirant, les cheveux collant légèrement sur son front, les joues rouges, en simple débardeur et short, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière dévoilant son cou, l'as de Seirin était un véritable appel à la luxure. La glace en bâtonnet qu'il avait décidé de manger, pour soulager cet afflux de chaleur dans son appartement, n'aidait en rien la chaleur que son ami ressentait, en ce moment même. La langue du rouge léchait de haut en bas la glace, venant rattraper la glace qui commençait à couler sur ses doigts, sa langue les parcourant méticuleusement. Décidant qu'il le pouvait désormais, la glace ayant diminué de volume, il l'enfourna sans plus de cérémonies dans sa bouche. Oh, Dieu. Il ne savait pas à quel point Aomine aurait aimé que ce soit autre chose, qui soit dans sa bouche. Après quelques secondes, il la retira de sa bouche, dans un bruit plus qu'explicite, qui ne fit que réagir encore plus une certaine partie de l'anatomie du joueur de Touhou. Et il la remit dans sa bouche. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit l'excité, insultant intérieurement cet imbécile qui ne remarquait définitivement pas l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

L'homme n'en pouvait plus. Ils serraient tellement fort ses genoux à l'aide de ses mains, que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Calme. Il inspira, expira, de manière la plus posée qu'il pouvait, vu son état, ne faisant pas quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Qu'il regretterait ? Un fin sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il ne regretterait pas de sauter sur le rouge et de lui faire sauvagement l'amour. Mais, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'inquiéta de la réaction de l'autre. Oui, le grand et fabuleux Daiki avait légèrement peur de la réaction de son ami.

Mais voir cette langue lécher, suçoter le glaçon parfumé était de la pure tentation. Ses lèvres qu'il avait toujours rêvé de posséder, désiré, entrain de prendre en bouche la glace, procurant un effet monstre sur la bosse qui ne cessait de grandir. Et, Aomine se félicita d'avoir mis un short large. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi intelligent et fier de lui.

Ses yeux fixaient la poitrine de l'homme qui occupait tant ses pensées, se soulever au rythme de sa respiration plus que bruyante. Ce qu'il aimerait caresser sa peau, balader ses doigts sur son torse, aller taquiner ses boutons de chairs, dessiner ses abdominaux, malaxer ses fesses... Juste le toucher, putain.

Le bruit d'un bout croqué, et cela réveilla la bête sauvage, la panthère endormie.

Sans dire un mot, il se jeta sur Kagami, faisant une pression sur ses épaules pour le clouer sur le canapé, qui allait être témoin d'une scène plus qu'intéressante. Le jeune Américain ne comprit pas tout de suite, ce qui valut à sa glace de s'étaler sur son tee-shirt.

« -Putain, Aho, qu'est- »

Une paire de lèvres vint s'écraser sur l'agressé, perdant sa phrase dans la bouche de l'agresseur. Taïga écarquilla les yeux, voulant l'insulter de tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais il n'avait visiblement pas compris qu'ouvrir sa bouche n'était pas une solution. En effet, une langue en profita pour s'infiltrer dans la cavité buccale du dunker, rejoignant sa jumelle. Ce n'était pas doux. Juste sauvage. La bestialité à l'état pur. Le joueur de Seirin avait beau pousser en utilisant une partie de sa force l'as de la génération des Miracles, mais la différence de force était bien trop flagrante. Une danse endiablée commença. L'une cherchait à fuir l'intrus, tandis que l'autre, prenait tout son plaisir à la taquiner, en s'enroulant autour de la fuyarde.

L'échange dura de longues secondes qui parurent bien trop courtes pour Aomine, lorsqu'il, à contre-coeur, se sépara de lui par manque d'air. Aucun homme n'était plus heureux que lui. Avoir goûté à ses lèvres, et voir son visage perdu et rougissant sous lui, lui faisait un bien fou. Se moquant presque de l'expression que son ami exposait, il s'attaquait sans pitié au cou de l'homme, passant sa langue sur la pomme d'Adam de celui-ci, allant remonter jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille pour le titiller.

Ses mains passèrent sous le tee-shirt mouillé à cause de la glace, et vint sans une quelconque gêne retracer la ligne de ses abdominaux, remontant jusqu'à ses pectoraux, la tête nichée dans le cou de sa victime, suçota la peau de celui-ci.

Mais, il oubliait un petit détail. Kagami Taïga n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

Et c'est donc pour cette raison, qu'il se retrouvait devant la porte du rouge, se tenant le visage, où l'on pouvait très bien voir que de son nez, coulait un filet de sang.

Faudrait vraiment qu'il change de technique d'approche. Putain de glace.


End file.
